


Pomegranates

by BonitaBreezy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/pseuds/BonitaBreezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way you eat a pomegranate can say a lot about your personality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranates

Dean eats pomegranates in much the same way that he confronts the rest of his life. Quick, dirty, and with a bit of reckless abandon. He cuts through the thick husk with a knife, splitting the fruit in half, and then digs in with his teeth. It always results in the juice bursting into his mouth, across his lips, staining down his chin.  
  
Sam is exactly the opposite, cutting the fruit in to quarters before picking out the seeds with his fingers, two or three at a time. It's still kind of messy, but in a much more manageable way. Often times, Dean will make fun of him, call him dainty and accuse him of worrying about staining his pretty new dress.  
  
But more often than not, Sam will lean over and lick the stain of red juice from Dean's lips and chin, and that will shut him up for a while.


End file.
